Field of the Invention
A Financial device and medium staking apparatus are disclosed herein.
Background
Generally, financial devices are devices that process a financial transaction that is desired by a customer. The financial devices may deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer a medium.
Automated financial devices are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1094499 (Registration date Dec. 8, 2011) which is a related art of the present invention.
The automated financial devices of the related art comprises a medium depositing and withdrawing device having a plurality of guiders and a plurality of pressing portions.
The plurality of the guiders may comprise a front guider, a rear guider, and a support guider.
In case of the financial device of the related art, since a medium that is supported to the supporting surface is moved by the three guiders and the pressing portions, there is a problem that the structure of the financial device of the related art is complicated.
In addition, so that a medium that is positioned between the rear guider and the pressing portion is moved to a pick-up roller, there is a problem that a shielding structure for preventing the pressing portion from being interfered with the rear guider is to be required.
Further, the rear guider is capable of pressing a medium to the side of the pick-up roller. However, there is a problem that cannot guide the stacking of a medium in the stacking process of a medium.